


Ancient Prophecy

by SchoolBoredom



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rowen has a twin, Rowen is not human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchoolBoredom/pseuds/SchoolBoredom
Summary: Twins are born to a royal couple but they can't stay there. They are sent to the mortal world to live the rest of their lives. Years later they return to their home planet to fulfill an elfin prophecy and when they finish their mortal friends learn the truth about them. Life moves on and they marry and have kids of their own. R&R please! Summary sucks, better than it sounds.





	1. Chapter 1

_Annie: I'm back and with a new story!_

**SB/Kierra: Why?**

_Annie: Because it's something that I wanted to put up here._

**SB/Kierra: What is this about and why did you write it?**

_Annie: It's about a boy and a girl who have a secret past and they are not from the world they live in and they have to go back to their home plant because some evil being, who I have not come up with yet, destroys the castle and they have to banish the evil being and find one of their older siblings to rule the world because they themselves cannot, and the boy's friends find out the truth when he returns. And as for why I wrote it I just felt like it...and because I had been inspired by Firestorm's fic "A Past Forgotten" but this one is different than hers._

**SB/Kierra: Oh...okay. We don't own anything except, Susan, Harold, Georgina, Emperor Martin, Empress Martha, Prince** **Bryan, Jonathan, Kevin, Kyle, Christopher, Markus, Mathew, Tala, Timmon, Ronald, Numair** **, and anyone else that is not mentioned. There is a lot of OC's in this fic.**

_Annie: I know but that's the way I want it. ENJOY!_

* * *

In a land far away, in another realm that looked like the Mortal Realm but the people who lived in this realm were not humans, they were elves. And the realm of elves was also known as Unicroff, and in Unicroff there was a capital that was called Marseilles and that's where the castle was located.

Inside the castle, the elfin servants were waiting for the empress to give birth to the child she was bearing, the empress wanted a daughter but she hasn't gotten her wish just yet. The empress had given birth to ten children already; all ten of them were boys. After the first child had been born the empress wanted a daughter and had tried nine times and each time the child was another boy, the emperor had convinced his wife to try one more time.

Now they waited to see if the child was another boy or the long-awaited girl...and what they got was both, for the empress had given birth to twins, the first twin to be born was a boy and the boy's twin was a girl, the very girl the empress had wanted.

"Congratulation Emperor Martin, your wife has given birth to twins the oldest is another boy and his twin is the long-awaited baby girl the Empress has wished for." Said one of the servants as he let the emperor in to see his wife and two new children.

"How are you, my dear?" Emperor Martin asked his wife with a loving smile. He was tall and had short blue hair and pastel blue eyes. He wore a lavender colored shirt and pastel blue pants; he also had a cape which was blue on the backside and lavender on the other. He wore a crown on his head. (A/N: I can't describe it to you but think of the king of England's crown then you will know what it looks like.)

"I'm fine a little tired but fine. I finally have a daughter." She replied. The Empress wore a simple pale pink shirt and a knee-length skirt. She had pastel blue eyes and long blue hair.

"Yes and another son too. Eleven sons and one daughter are enough." Said Emperor Martin. "What should we call them?"

"Rowen sounds like a wonderful name for our newborn son, and Georgina is a lovely name for our only baby girl." The Empress replied as she looked at her two newborn children.

"Rowen and Georgina... I like them. So be it, those will be the names of our two new children." Emperor Martin said as he took his newborn son into his arms.

* * *

The next day the Emperor and the Empress were shocked to find that Rowen and Georgina had pastel green eyes instead of pastel blue eyes like they or their ten other children had.

No one could explain it and many of the elfin people thought it to be a cruse and the twins had to leave or something bad would happen to the kingdom. The Empress did not want the twins to leave or be killed, as some elfin people suggested, so they stayed and for a year nothing happened until the twins were one and a half years old.

The palace was attacked and the Empress was about to be killed along with baby Rowen, who was being held by the Empress when Rowen opened his eyes and they had somehow changed from pastel green to a deep sapphire blue and a kanji that stood for _life_ appeared on his forehead. He held his little hands out in front of him and a ball of blue light appeared in his hands and then he sent it out and it hit the person in front of them, who was thrown back into the wall.

"Mistress? Are you alright?" one of the servants asked the Empress.

"Y... Yes, I'm alright... little Rowen here saved my life." The Empress said and word of what Prince Rowen did spread quickly and they wondered if Rowen's twin sister Georgina also had some sort of powers as well.

That question would not be answered until the twins were two years old when the Empress was deathly ill.

Princess Georgina was in the room with her eleven brothers and her parents, and some servants, as well as a doctor who was telling them that the Empress was slowly dying.

"Pappa up. Me want on bed with mamma." Said Georgina suddenly as the Emperor looked at her before picking her up and placing her on the bed with his wife.

Everyone watched as little Georgina crawled over to her mother and put her little hands on her mother's arm. Georgina's eyes had changed color from pastel green to a deep sapphire blue and the same kanji that was on Rowen's forehead appeared on her forehead and was inside a pink heart.

"Mamma, please don't go." Princess Georgina begged as she started glowing blue that was tinged with pink and soon the Empress was glowing that same color.

When they both stopped glowing the Empress woke up and pushed herself up and took her only daughter into her arms and said "I'm not going anywhere, my baby girl."

"Tired." Was the only thing that Georgina said after she started glowing and promptly fell asleep in her mother's arms.

The next day the doctor was shocked to find that the Empress was completely healthy; they came to the conclusion that when Georgina was glowing it had healed the Empress completely.

* * *

A month later the Emperor and the Empress' mage Numair came to them and said, "Your Majesty. I have had a vision of the future of Prince Rowen and Princess Georgina."

"You may continue, Numair." Said the Emperor as the mage bowed and told them of what he saw.

He saw Rowen and Georgina in another realm where they would meet up with a blonde-haired boy called Sage and they would become friends and over the years Rowen and Sage would meet up with three other boys who were the same age as them, as well as a white tiger, a nine-year-old boy and a woman around 21 years old and they, were to fight this tyrant known as Talpa, twice.

The Empress knew that she had to send them away but she couldn't bring herself to say goodbye.

Prince Ronald, Timmon, Tala, Mathew a.k.a Matt, Markus a.k.a Mark, Christopher a.k.a Chris, Kyle, Kevin, Jonathan a.k.a Jon or Johnny, and Bryan; Emperor Martin and Empress Martha's first ten children; and the Emperor and the Empress themselves were there when they sent their two youngest children away to the Mortal Realm.

"Goodbye, little ones. We love you both." Emperor Martin said before he kissed them both.

"Be good for your Mortal parents, my baby girl, and that goes for you too, my little prince." Said Empress Martha as she too kissed them goodbye.

"Goodbye baby brother. Goodbye, sister. We'll never forget you and don't forget us either." Said Prince Ronald, Timmon, Tala, Mathew, Markus, Christopher, Kyle, Kevin, Jonathan, and Bryan, at the same time.

Then in a flash of pale blue light Prince Rowen and Princess Georgina were gone.

* * *

Two adults sat in their backyard when a flash of pale blue light appeared and when it was gone they looked and saw two, two and a half-year-old children in a basket with a note.

"Well look at what we have here!" the man said as he looked at the children in the basket with his wife when they walked over to investigate.

"There's a note here with them, Harold." The woman said as she picked up the note before she looked at her husband who looked like Emperor Martin of Unicroff, but his eyes were a deep sapphire blue.

"What does it say, Susan?" Harold asked his wife, who looked like Empress Martha, but her eyes were the same as Harold's.

"It says _'Please take good care of our youngest children who are twins. They, as you can tell, are not from the same world you live in; they are from Unicroff, the elf Realm, or the Realm of Elves. We, the Emperor and Empress of Unicroff, wish that you would take care of them as you would your own, please tell them that they are elves when you feel they are ready and don't forget to tell them that they have ten older brothers, as well. Their names, in Unicroff, are Prince Rowen and Princess Georgina; you could change their names if you want to. Sincerely Emperor Martin, Empress Martha, Prince Ronald, Prince Timmon, Prince Tala, Prince Mathew, Prince Markus, Prince Christopher, Prince Kyle, Prince Kevin, Prince Jonathan, and Prince Bryan.'_ What should we do?" Susan asked after she finished reading the note.

"We take care of them and we are going to keep their names." Said Harold as they picked up the basket and took their new children inside their house.

* * *

_Annie: Yes and this is only the Prelude, the next chapter is with the Ronin Warriors waking up to a surprising disappearance!_

**SB/Kierra: Want to know who's going to disappear? Well, we aren't going to tell you.**

_Annie: You might have already guessed but to be sure you're going to have to wait until I upload the next chapter!_

**SB/Kierra: REVIEW!**

_Annie: BYE!_

**SB/Kierra: CYA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SB/Kierra: We're back!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter! Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter!_

**SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except, Susan, Harold, Georgina, Emperor Martin, Empress Martha, Prince Bryan, Jonathan, Kevin, Kyle, Christopher, Markus, Mathew, Tala, Timmon, Ronald, Numair, and anyone else I forgot to mention.**

_Annie: ENJOY!_

* * *

Everything was peaceful in Unicroff, but truth-be-told; it wasn't peaceful. There were rumors of a deadly rebellion and one of Emperor Martin's ten sons was afraid, every afraid, for his life.

Prince Jonathan, the ninth youngest prince, was going to be the first to die, or so the rumors say; but he wasn't going to let that happen, for he had a plan. Jonathan was going to run away, _far_ away, from the palace, somewhere safe so he could wait until the rebellion was over...but he did not know when that would be, and frankly; he didn't care. He just wanted to get away from the palace.

And the day he did he told the only person he trusted and that was Numair, the palace mage, that he was running away so he wouldn't die.

"Don't worry, Jonathan, I have foreseen this and the royal twins will return to stop the rebels and reclaim the throne for you." Numair told him "I will inform the Emperor, the Empress, and your brothers, of your leave for safety."

"Thanks, Numair! Good-bye, until we met again!" Jonathan said as he left Numair's workroom and the palace.

A month later the rebels attacked and killed the Emperor, the Empress, and their nine sons. The palace, once a place of beauty, is now ruined, and no one knows where Prince Jonathan is hiding or if he's even still alive...

* * *

A young girl about 18 years old wakes up with a start from a nightmare.

"What a strange dream. It felt so real, mother had said that my twin brother and I are elves from Unicroff, the realm of elves." She said as she looked at her mirror at her vanity and saw pastel green eyes, which seemed to glow in the darkness, staring back at her.

 _'It wasn't a dream...it was real. We have to go back, back to Unicroff.'_ She thought to herself as she got out of bed and got dressed before she teleported out of her room and home; to Unicroff.

* * *

Elsewhere in another dark bedroom a young boy, about 18 years old, tossed and turned in his sleep; he was having a nightmare. After a while he sat up, his eyes wide with fright, and he was softly breathing heavy.

He closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm down and then he opened them again and he looked into the mirror nearby and saw that his eyes were pastel green, that seemed to glow in the dark; which weren't that color before.

"I have to leave; I can't stay here. I'm needed back home, and so is my twin sister." He said quietly as he got out of bed.

A groan made him stop and look behind him, there is another bed next to his and laying in it was a young boy, also about 18 years old, with blonde hair, who had rolled over so he could see his face.

The boy that was awake smiled, he knew that the other boy, and his other friends who slept in the house, would be surprised to find him gone. He turned his back to the sleeping boy and got dressed, and he closed his eyes and closed one hand. When he opened his eyes and his hand, there in the palm of his hand that was closed was a blue orb. He put the orb next to another orb that sat on his nightstand, which had a symbol in it, that stood for _life_.

He turned around and saw that the other boy's violet-colored eyes were open, slightly open, and the other boy spoke. "Rowen?"

"Go back to sleep, my friend. You will know why I'm awake in the morning. I have to go now, I'll be back when I can, where I'm going you can not follow me and don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I promise." Rowen said softly to his friend, who said nothing and closed his eyes; but not before seeing pastel green eyes disappear into the darkness; and went back to sleep.

* * *

Morning came and the boy with blonde hair woke up, and got out of bed and got clean clothes, and went to take a shower. When he returned to his room he noticed that the other bed was empty.

 _'I wonder where Rowen could've gone to... he's never up this early unless he couldn't sleep and is outside... but that can't be it, if he was our window that's between our beds would be wide open, which it isn't... but he might be downstairs reading that book of his that he left down there.'_ The boy thought to himself as he made his bed and went downstairs and saw that Rowen wasn't in the living room reading.

"Okay, this is just getting stranger by the minute." He said aloud and went into the kitchen and outside and into the woods to meditate.

By the time he returned there was another young boy in the kitchen cooking breakfast, this boy had blue eyes and sandy blonde hair and was about 16 years old.

"Morning Sage, breakfast should be done in a few minutes." He said.

"Morning Cye." Sage said before asking, "Is anyone else up yet?"

"Kento and Mia are awake, Ryo's still asleep and so is Rowen." Cye answered.

"Okay, but I don't think Rowen is asleep." Sage commented.

"What are you talking about Sage?" asked a young woman who was about a few years older than the boys, about 21 years old or so.

"I'm not sure myself, but Rowen is not in bed. It was empty when I got up." Sage told them with a shrug as Kento and Ryo walked into the kitchen followed by a white tiger.

"What do you mean Rowen's bed is empty?" Ryo, a young boy about 17 years old, who had blue eyes and black hair asked.

"I'll show when we are done with breakfast." Was the answer, as they sat down to eat.

After they had eaten and the table was cleared Sage lead the others up to his and Rowen's room that they shared.

"See, he's not here and that was the way I found it when I came back from my shower." Sage told them as he sat down on his bed, which had green sheets and comforter while Rowen's was dark blue.

"You're right Sage. Rowen is not here, but then if he is not here why did he leave his armor orb here?" Ryo said as he picked it and showed it to the others.

"I have no idea, and I don't like it." Sage said with a frown.

No one else had any idea as to why Rowen left his armor orb behind, or where he was now.

"Hey what is that other orb doing there?" Kento, also 17 years old, said pointing to it.

No one knew and the tiger touched it with his nose, as he sniffed it before it started to glow.

"White Blaze, come here." Ryo said to the tiger, which backed away from the glowing orb which rose up into the air and started to stretch.

Then the orb took on the form of Rowen.

"I see you activated this message orb, which I left here for you to find. I know you will want to know what I'm talking about, but unfortunately, I can't tell you much. I am not here because I am needed elsewhere. Sage, I hope you remember Gee-Gee, my sister, well she and I have to go back home, and no; this is not the same home you know we lived in back when we were kids. I know I'm not making much sense but I'm not who I seem to be. I'll tell you more and answer any and all questions you have, when I return, whenever that will be, you see I don't know how long I'll be gone for, but I will come back, I promise. Keep my armor orb safe until I return." The image of Rowen said, grinningly before it and the "message orb" disappeared.

Ryo, Cye, Sage, Kento, and Mia were quiet, not sure what to make of the message that Rowen had left for them or of the way it was left.

"Who's Gee-Gee?" Cye asked Sage breaking the silence in the room.

"Rowen's identical twin sister. Her full name is Georgina but we, mostly Rowen, call her Georgy which is her nickname. Rowen also calls her Gee or Gee-Gee, sometimes but not always." Sage told them with a shrug.

"I wonder what he meant when he said 'I'm not who I seem to be'?" said Ryo.

"I don't know, but..." Sage started before he stopped to think.

"But what?" Asked Kento.

"But I think, and I'm not sure if it's true or not, but I remember one time back when we were kids, his and Georgina's eyes changed color for a few seconds." Sage said.

"What color did they change too?" Mia asked.

"A pastel green color." Was the answer.

"But Rowen's eyes are a deep sapphire blue, aren't they?" Cye said confused.

"Well, we'll have to wait until he comes back whenever that will be, to find the answer to these questions." Said Ryo as everyone agreed and they all hoped that it would be soon.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Well there you go the second chapter to this fic!**

_Annie: I hope you enjoyed it! I love what I made the image of Rowen say in the message orb.*smiles*_

**SB/Kierra: In the next chapter we will leave the other Ronin Warriors behind for the rest of the fic until the end. I know you want answers to the questions but you have to wait until Annie updates again.**

_Annie: I hope that the next chapter will clear things up a bit, but I'm not sure if they will or just add to the confusion... well you'll have to wait to find out!_

**SB/Kierra: REVIEW!**

_Annie: BYE!_

**SB/Kierra: CYA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SB/Kierra** **: We're back!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter! Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter but did not leave a review!_

**SB/Kierra** **: We don't own anything except, Susan, Harold, Georgina, Emperor Martin, Empress Martha, Prince Bryan, Jonathan, Kevin, Kyle, Christopher, Markus, Mathew, Tala, Timmon, Ronald, Numair** **, and anyone else I forgot to mention.**

_Annie: In this chapter, I hope to clear up the confusion from the last chapter or not. We will now focus on Rowen and Georgina as they arrive in Unicroff. ENJOY!_

* * *

A world that was once a beautiful majestic place to live where the Emperor and the Empress lived with their ten sons, ruling over the kingdom; was now in shambles. The palace had been destroyed when the rebels came and attacked, destroying everything.

In what used to be the palace's royal garden there was a flash of pale blue light as two people appeared where no one stood before.

One was female, she had blue hair and pastel green eyes, and she wore a beautiful dress. It was a light pastel pink v-neck top with a thick black stripe and inch down with puff sleeves, and a black strip around her waist that ended in a full wide sweeping skirt which had flowers that held up the top skirt, the flowers had a yellow center with darker pink petals and had purple petals around that which was surrounded by pastel green leaves. There were four more layers of skirts the top one was the same color as the first petals on the flowers, the second one is yellow, the third was pastel green, and the bottom one was purple, her shoes were the same light pastel pink color; she had gloves that went above her elbows and wrapped around her middle finger in the light pastel pink color; she also had flower earrings and a choker necklace. She had a gold circlet with a large teardrop-shaped diamond that signified that she was crowned Princess Georgina, the only daughter of the royal family.

The other was a boy he too had blue hair and pastel green eyes, and he wore a pastel blue shirt with a yellow stripe on the collar and that went down the front of his shirt, and there were gold-colored shoulder pads and red cords that went around his shoulders, and navy blue pants and dark blue shoes, he also had a royal blue cape. He had a gold circlet with a large teardrop-shaped sapphire that signified that he was crowned Prince Rowen, the youngest son of the royal family and Princess Georgina's twin brother.

"Oh my! What happened here?" Princess Georgina exclaimed as she and her twin brother looked around them.

"The rebels came and destroyed the palace and killed everyone except Prince Jonathan and myself." Came a voice from behind them as they turned to look at the person who spoke.

"What do you mean everyone is dead, Numair?" Prince Rowen asked him.

Numair was the palace mage, he had foreseen the birth of the royal twins and that they would be sent to live in another realm, and he foresaw the day the realm would fall and the return of the royal twins and that they would restore the realm and reclaim the throne.

"Everyone. Your parents and your nine brothers are dead. Killed by the rebels when they attacked; only your brother Jonathan is still alive." Numair told them.

"He is? Where is he? Do you know, Numair?" Princess Georgina asked hopefully as he shook his head sadly.

"Unfortunately I do not know where he is. The two of you have to find him, so he can rule." Numair replied as they walked up to the palace.

' _I can't believe that our home was destroyed and that mother, father, Bryan, Kevin, Kyle, Christopher, Markus, Mathew, Tala, Timmon, and Ronald are dead. Thankfully Jonathan got away before the rebels came and killed our family. I just wish we knew where he is.'_ Georgina thought to herself as they entered the throne room, or what was supposed to be the throne room.

The three of them walked around the demolished palace looking at all of the rooms; as they talked about where to start rebuilding. When they walked outside they saw some elfin people were staring at them before they sent up a cheer.

"Settle down everyone! We must first get rid of the rebels that are still in the capital and rebuild the palace before we can celebrate." Numair said as he stepped forward and the small crowd fell silent and left.

"I don't think I can rule this kingdom." Princess Georgina said as she looked out at the city as the elfin people went about their day buying the supplies they needed to finish rebuilding their homes and food to feed themselves and their families.

"Neither do I." Prince Rowen said softly as he also looked at the city before them.

"I will help you with that. The two of you are not meant to rule this world but at the moment you are the only ones who have a claim to the throne and will rule this world until you can find your brother Jonathan." Said Numair as he turned to look at the twins.

"Then we have no choice. We must get rid of the enemy and find Jon so he can rule this world while we go back to the world we left behind." Rowen said with a sigh as they turned away from the city and they walked back inside. To talk about what to do next, they knew that they had to reclaim the throne.

* * *

It was quiet the next morning as the rebels who controlled the capital, entered the town just outside the castle gates, they were there to get food and supplies. A young boy no older than 7 saw them and ran into the castle and found the royal twins and the palace mage, who were talking.

"Your Majesty!" he called as they looked up at the sound of his voice.

"Yes, child?" Georgina asked him as he caught his breath.

"The rebels... some of them are in the market place getting supplies!" the boy replied.

"The rebels, he speaks of are camped just at the edge of the forest to the northeast of the castle. They control the castle and the area around it, to a mile within the woods all around the castle." Numair said the royal twins, Rowen and Georgina.

"Then we have to take care of them to prove to the rest of the rebels that we are here to reclaim what is ours." Rowen said.

"True we should." Georgina agreed.

"We need to come up with a plan of action." Rowen said.

"Here child, take this and run back to your family." Georgina said as she handed the 7-year-old boy a coin.

"Thank you, your highness!" he said as he took the coin and ran off.

"The two of you can follow them back to their camp and take them out." Numair said as the boy left.

"We should let one of them live to tell the other rebels that we are here and that we have taken back the throne and will take back the kingdom." Georgina said as she looked at the mage and her twin.

"We should." Her twin agreed.

"You should go now then." Numair said as they nodded in agreement.

Numair made sure they were ready and helped them follow the rebels back to their camp. They waited until the right time before riding into the camp and fought them and killed all but one.

"Why didn't you kill me?" the last of the rebels in the area asked the royal twins.

"We did not kill you so you can tell whoever is in charge that Prince Rowen and Princess Georgina, have returned to take back the kingdom now that we had reclaimed the throne." Said Prince Rowen.

"Before you leave, answer this. What is the name of your leader?" Princess Georgina asked him.

"He calls himself Kurama." The rebel told them.

"Very well, you may go and tell him our message." Rowen said as the man nodded and got on his horse and rode away from the royal twins.

The twins rode back to the castle and told Numair of their success and what they learned. Numair was glad that they learned about Kurama, and he looked him up and told Rowen and Georgina about him.

* * *

It was after dinner the following night that Georgina found her twin in his room looking at a drawing he had done of the other Ronins; Ryo, Cye, Sage, Kento, Mia, Yuli, and White Blaze. The five boys were pictured in their armor and sub-armor and normal clothes, holding things that they liked doing. Rowen told Georgina about Ryo, Sage, Cye, and Kento and what they liked doing; Georgina remembered Sage from childhood.

He also told her about Mia, Yuli, and White Blaze, the tiger was pictured with a black armored tiger named Black Blaze-the tiger of death. He was also there, pictured with him in his armor and sub-armor; he was dressed in blue jeans and a tee-shirt holding a sketchbook under his arm and a telescope in his hand with a stack of textbooks at his feet. Standing next to his mortal self was his elfin self, a crown on his head and a sword in one hand and a glowing orb in the other.

He had just finished drawing himself; he had been working on it for the past couple of months, only their old friend Sage knew that he can draw this good. He couldn't wait to see the looks on the faces of the others when they learned he could.

It took Rowen and Georgina a year to defeat the rebels and take care of Kurama, now they had to find their brother Jon; which was proving easier said than done.

* * *

**SB/Kierra** **: Well there you go the third chapter to this fic!**

_Annie: I hope you enjoyed it!_

**SB/Kierra** **: In the next chapter we get to see the other ronins and they learn a little about the twins.**

_Annie: The chapter will most likely going to be short. Oh well._

**SB/Kierra: REVIEW!**

_Annie: BYE!_

**SB/Kierra: CYA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SB/Kierra** **: We're back!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!_

**SB/Kierra** **: We don't own anything except, Susan, Harold, Georgina, Emperor Martin, Empress Martha, Prince Bryan, Jonathan, Kevin, Kyle, Christopher, Markus, Mathew, Tala, Timmon, Ronald, Numair** **, and anyone else I forgot to mention.**

_Annie: Sorry if it's short, that's just how it came out...ENJOY!_

* * *

"He's not here or here." Georgina said as she and her twin brother Rowen, looked at a map of the kingdom in the library one day about a week after they defeated Kurama.

"And he's not there." Rowen said as they marked another spot on the map.

"Rowen? Georgina?" they heard a voice ask as they looked up at each other then turned to the voice and were surprised by what they saw.

"Sage?" Rowen asked as he spotted his best friend.

"Where am I? What is this place?" Sage asked.

"You're in a library in the castle of Unicroff, the realm of elves." Georgina told him from where she sat.

"Elves?" Sage asked them confused.

"It's why Mia won't be able to locate me. This place is in another galaxy altogether." Rowen said with a grin.

"Oh, we all miss you. When can you return?" Sage told him.

"We cannot return until we find our last remaining brother and crown him king." Said Georgina with a shake of her head.

"She's right and we don't know how long that will take." Rowen told him with a sigh.

"Oh, I see." Sage said sadly.

"You're fading." Georgina said to Sage as he looked at his hands to see that she was right.

"So I am." Sage agreed.

"Tell the others that I miss them as well." Rowen told his friend.

"I will." Sage said before fading from view.

* * *

Sage gasped as he opened his eyes and looked around and found that he was in the woods, where he had gone to meditate. He got up and returned to Mia Koji's mansion and found that the others were awake and that breakfast was almost ready another 5 minutes.

"Are you alright Sage?" Mia asked him when he came inside. She saw he looked confused about something.

"Yeah, I'll tell everyone at breakfast. This is something you all need to hear." Sage told her.

"Okay." Mia said and 5 minutes seemed to fly by.

"So what's this you needed to tell us?" Ryo asked a few minutes later as everyone was eating breakfast.

"I saw Rowen. I had been meditating and the next thing I know I'm in some library and I hear two familiar voices. I look and it's Rowen and his sister Georgina." Sage explained.

"WHAT!?" everyone exclaimed.

"What were they doing?" Yuli asked.

"They were looking at a map, the reason we can't find them is that they are on a planet that is in another galaxy." Sage said.

"Another galaxy? No wonder why I can't find them." Mia said.

"When will they come back?" Cye asked.

"He said they have to find a brother of theirs and make him king before they can come home and they don't know how long that will take. Then they noticed that I was fading out and Rowen said that he misses us, just as much as we miss him." explained Sage.

"Oh man." Kento sighed.

"Well, I guess there is nothing we can do but wait until they finish with that." Ryo said whit a sigh as well.

"I just hope it's soon." Cye said as he started to clear the table, as White Blaze let out a sad sigh, it was clear he too missed the Ronin of Strata.

* * *

_Annie: Again sorry for the shortness, that's just how it came out since the next chapter there will be a time jump again. I have been working on this story for years, and I finally finished it._

**SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the chapter anyway, please review! Bye!**

_Annie: Cya!_


	5. Chapter 5

**SB/Kierra** **: We're back!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter! Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter!_

**SB/Kierra** **: We don't own anything except, Susan, Harold, Georgina, Emperor Martin, Empress Martha, Prince Bryan, Jonathan, Kevin, Kyle, Christopher, Markus, Mathew, Tala, Timmon, Ronald, Numair** **, and anyone else I forgot to mention.**

_Annie: As I said in the last chapter we are jumping ahead in time here so enjoy!_

* * *

It took the royal twin a year to look everywhere they could think of to find their brother Jonathan. They so far had no luck and they were looking in a place that seemed to be the last place they could look.

"I still don't see how we can find him in a place like this." Rowen said to his twin.

"Will you relax? I have a gut feeling that he is here." She said with a huff, she was getting annoyed with him, as they rode through the street.

"You should be careful, your majesties. You don't know who could be lurking around these parts." Said a man who looked a lot like Rowen, except that he had pastel blue eyes.

"We can take care of ourselves." Rowen waved the warning off.

"Can you do me a favor, good sir?" Georgina asked the man.

"Sure, what do you need, your highness." He asked her.

"Can you hand me the circlet that is in that bag?" she asked, as she pointed to the bag on their packhorse. It was a test; anyone who wasn't their brother would hold it for 30 seconds before it would disappear back into the bag they took it from.

"Sure." He said and he pulled it out and walked over and held it out to her then he said "It is dangerous to have it in a bag like that."

"That's because we have been looking for you, Jon" Rowen said, the man was still holding the circlet that had a ruby teardrop-shaped gem hanging in the middle, longer than 30 seconds.

"I had a feeling that you were when I saw the two of you ride into town." He said as he put the circlet on and went for his horse and mounted the young stallion.

"We should have looked here first." Georgina said as she looked at her twin.

"Ok you are right. We should have." Rowen replied.

"No bickering you two." Jon said as they rode away from the town.

"We can't help it, Jon, it's who we are." Georgina said with a smile, as Jon chuckled.

The three of them rode back to the castle and the royal twins told Jon about the rebels and what they learned during their time in this world. Jon told his baby brother and sister, what he learned while he was in hiding.

* * *

It took them, two weeks to get back to the castle, when they returned they found Numair and they talked before showing Jonathan to his room so he could get cleaned up before joining them in the throne room.

"I like what the two of you have done with the castle." Jonathan said as he walked into the throne room.

"It was more Numair; we never saw the palace before it was destroyed." Rowen said.

You mean we don't _REMEMBER_ what it looked like." Georgina corrected her twin.

"Whatever it's the same thing." Rowen said as they looked at each other.

"I get it!" Jon said stopping the twins from saying any more.

"Sorry." They both said at the same time, realizing that they were bickering again.

Later that night at a ball the royal twins made the announcement that they had found their only living older brother Prince Jonathan, the _true_ heir to the throne. Prince Jon stepped forward and stood between his brother and sister.

* * *

The next day they made plans to have Jon crowned king in a months' time and that month seemed to fly by and Jon was crowned king.

"It looks like it is time for us to return to the mortal world." Said Rowen as he, Georgina, and Jon sat with their cousin Gary, their mother's brother's son, and their two friends, Raoul and Thayet. The 3 people, who helped Georgina and Rowen, learn how to act like nobles, therefore like royalty.

"We will miss you guys." Thayet said.

"We will miss you guys too." Georgina said as they hugged each other goodbye.

"Are you two ready?" Numair asked the royal twins as everyone stood in the garden, where Rowen and Georgina had first appeared two years ago.

"Yeah, we are." Rowen said.

"Let us know if and when you are getting married." Georgina said as she pointed her finger at her older brother.

"I will, I promise." Jon said as they backed away and watched his baby brother and only sister disappear in a flash of pale blue light.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Sorry if this chapter is short as well, that is just how it came out.**

_Annie: The next chapter should be longer, plus we return to the mortal world and the truth is revealed._

**SB/Kierra: Review please, bye!**

_Annie: Cya!_


End file.
